


The Mom Situation

by AxisMage



Series: Domestic Extraordinaire Jason Todd [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian is basically their son, Dick and Jason are good dads, Family, Family Dynamics, Jason is a Dork, Jason-Centric, Light-Hearted, M/M, Team as Family, These three make a cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Damian is bringing a couple friends over to work on a school project. Dick tells Jason to behave. Jason behaves and acts like mom of the year





	The Mom Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LorelainMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelainMichaelis/gifts).



> I have fallen into the pit and can´t claw my way out LOL. But I can´t help it, I love these three as a little family, and I have this headcanon that Jason is like pure and golden domestic material. Besides, I found a picture on Facebook that seemed to fit Jason so much that it brought on this whole idea.

Damian was fidgeting, there was no doubt about it. It was obvious to anyone who saw him, but Jason was sure if anyone dared asked, Damian would deny it all the way down to his grave. Either that or beat the hell out of anyone who pointed it out.

Well, almost anyone.  

Jason´s gaze shifted from Damian to Dick, who sat across from him on the dinner table, munching happily on his garlic bread. He seemed oblivious, focusing on nothing more than his food, but Jason was sure Dick was as aware of Damian´s behavior as he was.

Jason cleared his throat. Once. Twice. When that didn’t work, Jason brought his hand up and coughed into his fist. Dick didn’t stop eating.

Jason rolled his eyes, decided to use a more direct approach. He moved his foot, and while Dick had taught him to do stuff like that gently and discreetly, gentle and discreet didn’t really describe Jason.

Dick grunted when Jason´s heel hit his half, and he raised big blue eyes at him, both questioning and surprised.

Jason shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth, swallowed it fast. He tilted his head almost imperceptibly in Damian´s direction. Dick blinked, and Jason angled his head a bit more. Dick stared at him, looking more confused than before, and Jason kicked him in the calf again.

“Ow!” Dick cried.

Jason raised an eyebrow, a silent challenge, then turned tilted his head again, eyes sliding to Damian for just a second.

Dick´s face dawned with realization. He cleared his throat, threw Jason a sheepish smile before turning to face Damian, who was still dragging his noodles across his plate. If it wasn’t obvious something was wrong, Jason would have been mad Damian wasn’t eating the specially-made vegetarian dish.

“So, Damian, how was school?” Dick asked.

Damian was more out of it that Jason had first thought, given the question made him twitch and earned Dick a patented Bruce Wayne glare. The kid might live with them at their apartment ten out of twelve months given Bruce´s constant business trips all over the globe, the two of them might be closer to Damian than Bruce himself, but the kid sure resembled his dad down to the stupid upturn of his nose and narrowed-eyed glare.

“It was as fine as it could be. Boring classes with incompetent children who I can´t even call classmates. Most of them at least,” Damian scoffed, dropping his gaze back to his food.

Dick and Jason exchanged glances.

“Is everything okay, Damian?” Dick tried again.

“Everything is fine, Grayson. Nothing I can´t handle.”

Dick frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Jason beat him to it.

“The problem better not involve you getting called down to the principal´s office because you took your katana to school again. I´ve run out of threats to tell her so she keeps quiet.”

Damian´s face reddened, and he threw a whole slice of bread at Jason, who caught it easily, trying hard to hide his smile.

“That is not the issue here, Todd! I did not require your assistance on any of those occasions!”

“Then what´s the problem this time?”

Damian´s frown vanished, and he looked lost for a split second, then offended. He clicked his tongue, turned up his nose. Jason raised an eyebrow again and stared back, readying himself for one of their silly competitions. He won soon enough, as Damian visibly deflated and clicked his tongue once more, turning his head away.

“We have been assigned a rather big project for our Earth Science final exam. The teacher split us into group and wants us to work on it at home so we can present it in class this Friday,” he ground out.

Dick and Jason exchanged another glance.

“And?” Dick prompted.

“The teacher had good common sense and put Jon and Colin in my group. We have already decided on what to do for our project and wish to start working on it as soon as possible.”

“You need me to drive you over to Colin´s or Jon´s?” Jason asked.

“I can drive, Todd, in case you have forgotten. But no. Colin´s house is too far away, and while Jon´s apartment is close, he has no art and crafts stores nearby, nor any free space to work in.”

Jason´s lips twitched, getting a feel of where this was heading. Dick had also figured it out, given he was flat out grinning.

“Is this your way of asking if your friends can come over until your project is over? Of course they can, little D! You needn´t even ask. It´d be great to have them here!” Dick cried out, waving his fork around.

Damian flushed, coughed. “They are not my friends, Grayson. They are the most decent students other than myself that I have run across in school. Not friends. Acquaintances, if anything.”

Jason snorted. Dick laughed, reached out to pat Damian´s arm. “Fine, whatever you say. Of course your _acquaintances_ can come over Damian. We´d be glad to have them, won´t we, Jay?”

Damian´s eyes landed on Jason, and Jason felt something warm flutter in his chest. While Damian claimed tooth and nail that Dick was about the only member of their big weird family that he tolerated and whose opinion actually mattered to him, in that moment, it seemed like Jason´s opinion actually counted on this matter. It was… almost endearing, coming from Damian.

“´Course we´d love to have them. Or I´d love to have them. Dick has the early afternoon shifts at the station this week, but sure. Bring them home, use the basement as your workplace. I can cook a bit more so they can have lunch with us.”

Tension seeped out of Damian´s shoulders, and he gave what could have been the ghost of a smile.

“I am sure they will… appreciate it. Thank you. Todd.”

Jason grunted, then frowned at Dick, who was almost bouncing in his seat. “What?”

“I need to get this on tape. Or on a recorder at least. You two sharing such a nice family moment… Bruce has to see this!”

This time, Jason joined Damian on the whole throwing-bread-across-the-table thing.

 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.••.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

“Isn´t it great?”

Jason stopped scrolling through his feed and raised his eyes in time to see Dick come out of the bathroom, already changed into his pajamas.

“What´s great?” he replied.

Dick smiled at him, crawled onto the bed and next to him. Jason opened his free arm immediately, and soon enough Dick´s cheek was pressed against his chest, Jason´s back resting against the headboard.

“Damian bringing friends home. It´s the first time he does that,” Dick said with a little sigh. “It´s kind of reassuring.”

“As older brothers it´s funny. As step-parents of some kind, it is reassuring,” Jason admitted.

Dick chuckled. “Step-parents, huh? Yeah, I like the sound of that. It means we´re pretty much married, right?”

Jason rolled his eyes, picked his phone back up and kept scrolling. “Is that a way of prompting me to get you your fancy ring already? Because let me tell you, Dickie, I´m still saving to buy you a decent engagement ring. One that won´t make Damian screech about how undignified it is for someone like you.”

Dick chuckled again, his cheeks turning a dusty shade of pink. “You know I´ll love it no matter what, right?”

“I love you too, Dick,” Jason replied, distracted. He kept scrolling, hitting the like button occasionally, answering Dick´s silly and light questions, even asking a few of his own. As usual, not ten minutes after they began snuggling, Dick was pretty much talking in his sleep.

“Be good to the boys, do you hear me, Jay?” Dick mumbled, hugging Jason even tighter. “Don´t scare them with your scary dishes you like to do as a joke. And no cussing in front of them. They´re kids. And wear at least one of your aprons, they´re all really pretty. The kids will love them.”

Jason was trying really hard not to roll his eyes. “I promise no…” he began, then stopped. His thumb also stopped swiping, and he stared at the picture on his screen for a few seconds, then smiled. “Deal,” he said.

Under other circumstances, Dick would have been suspicious about Jason giving in so soon. As it was, all he did was nod and whisper a soft ‘good night’ before falling asleep.

 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.••.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

Jason woke up before his alarm went off. He looked at the clock. Five twenty in the morning. Perfect.

He disentangled himself from the octopus Dick turned into at night and headed for the showers. Dick was still fast asleep when he came out, and would be for several more hours. Damian usually woke a bit after six thirty, and Jason had enough time to make and eat breakfast before he rose.

He ambled into the kitchen after getting dressed, turned on the radio on low volume as he began pulling things out of the fridge and turned on the coffee machine.

By the time he heard Damian´s door open upstairs, he had already washed his dishes, left the food in the oven and had headed down into the basement.

Dick came downstairs around eight, still looking somewhat sleepy. He walked into what he called Jason´s “man cave”, though it was nothing more than an airy room full of light, house tools, art supplies, a long table and a couple of old couches shoved to one corner.

“Morning. Thanks a bunch for breakfast, Jay. It was delicious,” Dick said by way of greeting, then walked over to Jason and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He peered over the tall man´s shoulder, saw he was sanding down a medium-sized piece of wood. “Going to try a new design?” he asked curiously. Jason liked to try out several patterns and colors on the walls and pieces of wood before trying them on the cars at the shop he and Roy owned. It wasn’t something out of the ordinary, but Dick never stopped being curious about it.

“Morning, Dickie,” Jason answered with a small smile. “Yeah, something like that. You put your plates in the sink this time?”

Dick snorted, pressed his cheek against Jason´s shoulder. “I did, and I washed them too. Damian left a note so I wouldn’t forget.”

“Gotta give the kid some credit.”

He laughed. “You staying here all morning?”

“I´m smoothing this out before heading back upstairs and do some cleaning. I´ll be finishing this while the laundry is being done, and you should be heading out soon or you´ll be late, and Detective Montoya won´t like that.”

“Yes, yes, mom, whatever you say.” Dick pressed a soft kiss against Jason´s neck, who turned around and returned the kiss with a long kiss to his boyfriend´s lips.

“Don’t forget to take the trash on your way out,” Jason mumbled against his lips.

Dick gave a long-suffering sigh. “Yes, mom,” he repeated, then pulled back, headed for the staircase. “Have a good day, Jay! Remember, no cussing in front of the kids!”

“You too, Dickie, and yes, I remember,” Jason called, and he smiled. No cussing. He remembered. That´s why he was down here in the first place. Now all he had to do was find his black and white paint and come back later to work on his future masterpiece.

 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.••.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

He set the paintbrush on his worktable and stared at his finished work. It had come out even better than expected. He´d managed to make it look like actual calligraphy, and the white letters looked awesome against the stark black background. It was simple, yet he could admit it was one of his best works. And he´d finished just in time too, he realized, staring at the clock on his phone. Damian would be arriving any minute now, and he had to pull the veggie lasagna out of the oven about now as well.

He nodded to himself, grabbed the sign and went to look for his hammer and some nails. He climbed the stairs, stood in front of the wall everyone saw when first stepping into the house. It was the perfect spot.

He whistled as he hammered several nails into the wall, hung the sign and moved it around until it was straight. Satisfied with his work, Jason went into the kitchen and pulled the lasagna out. Then, he opened a drawer and rummaged around it until he found his two favorite aprons. He picked the best of the two, put it on.

The front door clicked open, voices carried into the house. Jason smiled, pulled out his phone and walked back into the hall. He saw the three boys right away, but they didn’t see him at first. The three of them, Damian, a boy with black hair and a redhead, walked down the hall, talking amongst themselves. Then the redhead saw the sign. And he frowned. The boy with black hair saw it next. He just looked confused.

Then Damian saw it. There was a collective intake of breath. Jason was smiling, recording everything with his phone.

Then Damian turned, saw Jason standing there, and he grew up about two inches in a second. Jason´s smile got wider.

“Is… is that your mom, then?” Jon asked, looking between the sign and Jason´s apron.

Damian didn’t answer, only glared, looked as if he was gathering as much air as possible to scream.

Jason smirked, looked at the boy. “That´s right kiddo. That sign is mine. Name´s Jason, by the way. Nice to have you here.”

Damian lost it.

“TODD!”

The scream was legendary. It echoed all through the house. Jason was laughing his ass out by the time Colin and Jon managed to pry Damian off of him, the apron in his hands.

The best part? Jason had it all on tape.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.••.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

 

_MOM SHIT LIST_

_Don’t break shit_

_Don’t fight over shit_

_Clean up all your shit_

_Don’t act like a shit_

_But mostly_

_DON’T MAKE ME LOSE MY SHIT_

 

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://i3.cpcache.com/product/814550138/hot_mom_apron.jpg?color=Khaki&height=460&width=460&qv=90) is Jason´s apron.  
> [And this](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/daa998/996994636/il_570xN.996994636_lht6.jpg?version=1) is Jason´s lovely list
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
